Total Drama Island's Return
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: The imaginary sixth season, where most of the contestants return, except for one new one, and this one's here to win. "Who will end up winning this new season, and who will make alliances and be betrayed. The only way to find out would be to read for yourself!


Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama.

(A/N This is supposed to be the imaginary sixth Season, after Total Drama Pahkitew Island.)

Chapter 1-The Old and the New

"Hello" Chris said, "To all of my adoring fans, I have a new Season that will blow your mind. We have new contestants and old ones. Welcome to Total Drama Island's Return! Here they are now."

On the boat, we saw mostly the same contestants. There was Duncan, DJ, Lightning, Gwen, Courtney, Jo, Mike, Zoe, Scott, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Sam, Beth, Harold, Cameron, Owen, Trent, Leshawna, Tyler, Eva, Brick, Alejandro, and one more unnamed black fellow.

"Meet Hawk" Chris said, "The new edition to our crew!" The ship arrived onto thee dock. Everyone got off. "It's so great to be here" Hawk said. "Who are you" Jo asked. "A nobody" Heather said. "That's a lot of talk for someone that's never ever won once" Hawk said. "What did you say" Heather demanded. "I'm sorry" Hawk said, "I don't speak loser!" "What did you say" Heather growled. Hawk just ignored her. "Okay" Chris said, "Let's hurry this up, I've got dinner plans tonight! The losers of the challenge get to stay in the good 'ol cabin, while the winners get to stay in a suite, filled with 3 hot tubs and three butlers. "Cool" Cody said, "It's been so long since I've been here!"

"Anyway" Chris said, "I will be dividing you into two groups. The Roaring Lions and the Vicious Vipers are your team names. On the Roaring Lions is Trent, Hawk, Brick, Beth, Harold, Tyler, Cameron, Owen, Sam, Zoe, Mike, and DJ. On the Vicious Vipers are Duncan, Anne Maria, Lightning, Courtney, Jo, Scott, Heather, Eva, Leshawna, Alejandro, Gwen, and Izzy.

"Okay" Chris said, "For the first challenge, is a good 'ol fashioned games of Hunter and Hunted. The Vicious Vipers will be hunting the Roaring Lions, with water guns and water balloons. The Roaring Lions will have 3 minutes to hide. The Vicious Vipers will attempt to soak the Roaring Lions. The Vicious Vipers will also have a flag to guard. If one of the Roaring Lions captures the flag, then they win. If all of the the Roaring Lions get soaked, then the Vicious Vipers win. Now, go Roaring Lions!"

The Roaring Lions ran off into the woods.

"Lightning's gonna take out every Roaring Lion before everyone else" Lightning said.

Hawk ran with Brick and Cameron. "Guys" Hawk said, "We have to get that flag!" "You're right" Cameron said, "I think I might be able to devise a plan to get us the flag." "Okay" Brick said, "But remember, we never leave a man behind!"

3 minutes had passed, and the Vicious Vipers started hunting. Lightning ran off into the woods. "Okay" he said, "Who's Lightning's first target?" Sam fell off of the tree. Lightning shot his water gun, soaking Sam. "Aw man" Sam said.

Through one of the speakers, Chris said, "The contestants that get soaked, meet me at the beach!"

Jo and Heather were arguing. "I'm the leader" Jo said. "No" Heather said, "I'm obviously qualified to be the team leader." "Well" Jo said, "There's only on way to settle this!" Jo shot Heather. "I can't believe you just did that" Heather said, shooting Jo. "Aaah" Jo yelled, "We're both eliminated now! Great going genius!" "You started it" Heather said, walking away.

Izzy walked through the forest. "Hahahahaha" she said, "Those Lions are going down!" "Izzy" Owen yelled, "It's me Owen." Izzy sprayed Owen with water.

Izzy was on video diary. "I don't have anything personal against Owen" Izzy said, "But my team has to win, and the only way that's gonna happen is if I soak everyone, even Owen!"

Owen was on video diary. "I didn't expect that from Izzy" Owen said, "But then again, we are on two completely different teams."

Hawk was running with Cameron and Brick. "There it is" Cameron said. "But it's being guarded by Duncan and Scott. "Okay" Cameron said, "I'll be the distraction. You two can go from behind." "No" Brick said, "Cameron and I will go. We're more likely to distract both guards. Hawk, we'll come back to you as soon as possible!" "Okay" Hawk replied.

Hawk was on video diary. "It seems like I can trust Cameron and Brick" Hawk said, "So I think teaming up with them would be the best choice. I might get DJ to join the alliance. From the past seasons, I've been watching, and learning. I can't make myself look like a liability to the rest of the team, and I can't make immediate enemies. If I can get a lot of allies, I'll be more likely to stay. I already know who not to trust too."

Brick was on video diary. "Hawk's okay in my book" he said.

Cameron was on video diary. "Hawk seems like I can trust him" he said, "But I'll be watching just to make sure. The last thing we need is another villain on Total Drama."

Lightning was pursuing Beth and Harold. Lightning shot water, but just barely missed Harold. Beth tripped on a branch. "Oh no" Harold said, "Beth!" Harold dived in the way while Lightning shot, but no water squirted out. "Sha-No" Lightning said, "Out of ammo." Lightning walked away. "Thanks" Beth said. "Sure thing" Harold said. Then, Harold was pelted by water balloons. "Aaah" said Beth running, but to no avail. Eva and Leshawna hit Beth with water balloons.

Eva was on video diary. "I'll take out anyone who gets in my way" she said, "I never won, but this time, I'll win."

Cameron and Brick ran in front of Duncan and Scott. "Hey" Cameron said. "Get them" Duncan yelled.

Duncan was on video diary. "It's a good thing that I kept some of that money I won in the second season. I was able to use it as bail money out of jail.

Duncan pursued Cameron and Scott pursued Brick. Hawk grabbed the flag and ran for it.

Chris talked on the speaker, "One of the Roaring Lions had the flag of the Vicious Vipers. If one of the Vicious Vipers soaks him or her, then they win, but if that Roaring Lion makes it to the beach, then the Roaring Lions win."

Hawk was on video diary. "When I..."

Brick was on video diary. "Heard that, I..."

Eva was on video diary. "Prepared to..."

Cameron was on video diary. "Help Hawk out, because my team needs..."

Lightning was on video diary. "To win!"

DJ walked around the woods. He was greeting all of his animal friends. "I missed you so much" he said to a squirrel. Lightning shot DJ. "Aw man" DJ said.

Hawk made it to the beach. "Okay" Chris said on the speaker, "Everyone meet me on the beach, because the Roaring Lions win! And they also get the suite for the night!"

Later on that night, the Roaring Lions were able to watch the Vicious Vipers have their elimination ceremony. "Sweet" Hawk said, "My first day was awesome!" "I'm glad" Cameron said, "You did great today!" "I'm just glad noone on our team has to get eliminated yet.

DJ was on video diary. "Honestly" he said, "Total Drama has gotten a lot harder. I'm not even sure I'll make through the first week. I'm excited to try the new voting style. Just draw an X on the picture."

It was Anne Maria, Duncan, Scott, Lightning, Courtney, Jo, Heather, Eva, Leshawna, Alejandro, Gwen, and Izzy. "The one's staying are Duncan, Scott, Lightning, Courtney, Jo, Heather, Eva, Leshawna, Alejandro, Gwen" Chris said, giving them all marshmallows. Anne Maria was spraying her hair products. Izzy was looking crazy as usual. "Anne Maria, you're going home" Chris said, giving Izzy a marshmallow. "What" Anne Maria said, "You're eliminating me. I'm the best thing this team ever had. My looks are flawless." "Well, see ya" Heather said, "You were irrelevant!"

"Also" Chris said, "There are two hidden Chris idols this season and they're at Bony Island. One contestant will be going to Bony Island." "I'll go" Hawk said. Hawk walked with Chef into the helicopter.

Hawk was on video diary. "My alliance must expand" Hawk said, "So it's time to get friendly!"

Anne Maria went to the dock. "My new form of elimination" Chris said, "The Cannon of Shame!" "You'll all regret this" Anne Maria said. "And before you go" Chris said, "I'll tell you who voted you off. It was Courtney, Jo, Eva, Leshawna, and Gwen." "You'll all pay for this when I get back" Anne Maria said. "Don't count on it" Chris said, pressing the remote that fired the cannon.

"Yeah" Cameron said, "Too bad Hawk wasn't here to enjoy this!" "Yeah" Brick said. "Don't worry" DJ said, "He's probably fine!"

Hawk was walking around in a dark forest. He tripped on a rock stuck in the dirt. "Stupid rock" Hawk said, "Wait no that's my ticket to victory!" Hawk picked up the immunity idol. "Yes" he exclaimed.

"As you can see" Chris said, "Hawk is already having a good luck streak, but how long will that last, and what will happen to the contestants next. Tune in to find out on Total Drama Island's Return!"

(A/N What's to happen next? Was this a good Chapter? Write all of your reviews.)


End file.
